Innocent Deception
by Halfway-Insane
Summary: My name is Asame Okasawa. I am a thief for hire. My price is high, just like my satisfaction rate. I'm the best of the best. Ask me to steal the crown jewels, they'll be at your doorstep within a week. That's why when I got a certain request to steal something as small and insignificant as fashion designs from a competitor, I was slightly shocked…but only slightly. HikaruxOCxKaoru
1. The Thief Takes On The Job!

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own the plot of this story and all OCs.)**

My name is Asame Okasawa. I am a thief for hire. My price is high, just like my satisfaction rate. I'm the best of the best. Ask me to steal the crown jewels, they'll be at your doorstep within a week. That's why when I got a certain request to steal something as small and insignificant as fashion designs from a competitor, I was slightly shocked…but only slightly.

It all started 3 and a half months ago, while I was in London. It was about one in the morning and I was running from a past client named Jack Holloway. He also happened to be a pervert. After denying his invitation to "get to know each other better", his words not mine, he sent his lackeys after me screaming something crazy about locking me up in his basement. Would it surprise you that the thing he asked me to do was hack into the police records and wipe his slate clean of child offender records? Sick bastard. But hey, he paid me three quarters of a mil for it. It's not like I could turn that down. After running for a few blocks the idiots decided to use their brain cells which wasn't so good for me. They chased me down a dead-end, using a stupid SUV. Basically there was no hope for escape unless I beat them to the ground with my fighting skills. Before I had even started to attack, one by one the lackeys fell to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Metal protruded from their necks. Dart gun. Not fatal. A dark figure steps out.

"Thanks for the help," I call out, pushing down any nervousness that tried to sneak past my wall of calm.

"Oh but of course. I can't stand to see a damsel in distress. Especially a girl who is going to help me," the deep voice chuckles, stepping out of the shadows to reveal a Japanese man in a tan fedora and trench coat. Cliché, I know, but things like this happened to me all the time. "Red Shadow. Name unknown, age estimated to be around 17 years old, gender female, every job is worth thousands of yen, she seems to know the polices' every move including traps to catch her, she can steal anything you ask for but the catch is that she sets the time frame," he spat out several pieces of information in Japanese.

"You've done your research I see. What do you want?" I eye the man wearily, pushing my hand through my bangs to get them out of my face. Just like all the other times though it just flings back into my eyes causing me to huff a bit.

"I need you to steal some designs from a competitor," he says bluntly. Well he got straight to the point…

"What designs would these be? Machine, weapon? I need to know everything you can tell me," I roll my eyes. He had to know how I worked if he knew as much personal information on me as the CIA themselves.

"Why don't we take a ride? My limo is across the street, we can talk more there," he commands more than asks. I shrug, following him as he walks with a purpose towards the sleek vehicle. If need be I had a gun in my boot. I slide into the black leather seat, making sure I was as close to the car door as I could be without looking like a criminal ready to break for it. Which I kind of was.

"So, you're the client?" I look straight at him, genuinely curious. Most of the time the clients would hire someone as to not threaten their safety. I had only done one assassination job in my life, you'd think I'd have more trust.

"No, my client wishes to remain anonymous," the man eyes me up, like I'll respond to that in some strange fashion. "Although they will contact you from time to time through this, it will be voice moderated of course," he hands me an expensive Android phone. Wow, they do mean business. Rich business.

"Alright, no problem there. What kind of designs am I stealing?" I prod further, taking out my trusty little notebook and pen tucked into my back pants pocket to write the info down.

"Clothing designs," he speaks monotonously, looking like the task was not even worth mentioning and that I should already know.

"Whoa whoa whoa… You want me, Red Shadow, to do something that even an amateur could do without slipping? You do realize I do serious—"

"My client would pay you 3 million yen for your troubles, with 1 million of that being paid up front," he interrupts. That shuts my complaining ass up.

"Wait, 3 mil?" I blink. "Listen man, I'd love to have 3 mil wired to my bank account as much as the next person, but isn't that a ton for some stupid clothes drawings? What's so special about these things? They need smuggled material or something?" As I'm babbling, the man hands me a check made out for 1 million yen. Holy shit.

"They are simply designs that will make my client's business fall apart," he grunts.

"Alrighty then. So who's the lucky fashion designer to be visited by the Red Shadow?" I smirk.

"Yuzuha Hitachiin."

**(A/N: Hey everyone! I know, I know. I've been making a ton of changes. New author name, new images for stories, new improved chapters. It's a painful process, but in the end I want to clean up my entire fanfiction profile. This idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I started it. Don't expect daily updates or anything, but I will update at least once every week since I'm a lot less busy with life now! For those of you following IDAMTS, there is a new announcement so go check it out! As always, reviews are encouraged as they make my day sparkle! Favorites and follows are also appreciated! Kisses, Halfway-Insane)**


	2. Back To School

**(Oh my glob guys I'm so sorry I accidentally pressed the wrong doc when I uploaded it the first time! Here's the real second chapter!)**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, else this wouldn't be called fanfiction! So don't sue and/or chloroform and kidnap me until I delete the fanfiction because this is my disclaimer so HA.)**

* * *

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*BEE—

I could already tell today was going to be a shitty day. Being woken at the crack of dawn to go to school was something that I hadn't done in a long time. 3 years in fact. I go over the events of meeting the Japanese man while hopping in the shower and allowing the hot water to run over my back. Bliss.

As soon as I received the news of who, I freaked out. The Hitachiin designer clothes were some of the best out there. I'd wear any of Yuzuha's line, no matter the color. Sure I was a tomboy, but if I had a choice in what I could do I'd definitely design clothes. It was something I'd wanted to do since I was small. But times had changed and I had hardened. I had become a thief. So what if this was my interest? This was a job worth 3 million yen and not even stealing from my idol was going to ruin that.

"Yuzuha Hitachiin? Alright then. Any kind of timing issues I'll run into if I give the job 4 months?" I inquired.

"As long as you get both the fall and winter line that Yuzuha is planning, my client will be happy," he nodded to my notebook.

"So what you're saying is I have until September 6 to get both of them? It's not a leap year next year so…255 days?" I calculated the math in my head, keeping in mind the number of days in each month. Writing down the info in my notebook, I looked up to find that he had switched sides of the limo.

"Yes. Two weeks before the revealing of Yuzuha's line should be plenty," he smiled eerily. This is where I was quite done with the creepy that this dude basically oozed.

"Well, I should be on my way..." I laughed unsteadily. That's when the man grabbed my wrists, twisted them behind me, and put a rag over my nose and mouth. I struggled for a bit before my muscles began to relax.

"You'll be put on a private jet to Japan while you're still sleeping. You'll wake by the middle of the flight," he quickly explained, "Oh and Merry Christmas." I then fell unconscious from the chloroform.

I shudder at the memory, turning off the water and stepping out. Through the steamed up mirror I take in my towel covered figure. The police were close when they guessed my age. I'm 16. But considering my birthday was in a couple of months they aren't too far off. Which is terrifying. If they catch me...

"Yo, are you done yet?" a voice yells, pounding on the door.

"Yeah. Give me a couple to get dressed," I call back, towel drying my hair before dressing and putting my hair into a messy damp ponytail. I walk out, patting my partner in crime, "There you go Miss Priss."

"I hate that nickname," she grumbles, slamming the bathroom door behind her. Priscilla Swain, or Priss as I called her, and the Gigahack as the police called her, was the closest thing I had to a friend. We did a colab theft a couple of years back, and ever since she's been my eyes and ears on all things internet. She's the reason I can track the police's every move and get information on anyone. She could shut down the U.S. government's system down in a matter of minutes, and make it look like a malfunction instead of a hack. She was my go-to. And considering I needed to have a fake identity for infiltration missions like this, she was going to be with me for the duration of this mission. Besides, I was giving her 5,000 a month allowance along with the fact that there was a waiting list for jobs in Japan that she could do for me while I was busy trying to cozy up to the Hitachiin family.

My plan is simple. First, befriend Yuzuha's children, the twins. Once that was done, I'd make sure Yuzuha's best models had certain accidents that got Yuzuha into a rut. I'd casually let it slip that I had modeled for quite a few things and with any luck I'd be Yuzuha's new model. In reality, I actually had modeled for a job. That's why making a fake identity wasn't hard this time around. I'll just use the same fake identity as that job and wallah! It makes things so much easier when I don't have to create a fake resume. It helped that I am prettier than the average teenager. With long red hair, a toned body, and long freaking legs, I was model material. Or so I've been told. I'm not one to see the perfection that everyone I meet always raves about.

Back to the plan. If I was a model then I would be spending a ton of time with Yuzuha. I'd be at her house more than I'd be at the mansion that I had rented out. While she wasn't looking I could just sneak into her computer system and steal every design that she had come up with. I'd send the file to the untraceable email address I was given and get the other 2 million yen that were waiting to call my Swiss bank account home. Easy.

I get ready for the school day, styling my hair by straightening it and braiding my bangs back and then applying some light make-up on my eyes to highlight my white-blue iris'. The coloring of me myself and I was quite the site. I had bright red (and natural) hair. Not the carrot kind, but the ruby kind. I also had startling white-blue eyes. After all of this I evaluate myself in the mirror. Instead of wearing the yellow mutation that was my uniform, I asked for special permission to turn the male uniform into a dress. Of course, using my charms on the secretary over the phone, I got immediate approval. It's actually pretty cute if I do say so myself, much better than that yellow atrocity. The dress ends right at my knee, in other words it covers enough to be tasteful. I finished the look off with a pair of black sandals from Yuzuha's new line of dress shoes and I look like a school girl. Yuck.

"Yo Priss I'm heading to school. Make sure you go to that meeting today. Those jobs won't do themselves," I yell over my shoulder before slamming the front door behind me. The driver I had hired opened the door to a limo, shutting it behind me before taking his place at the wheel and driving towards school. It was quite, that's for sure. I brushed up all I knew about the Hitachiin brothers. Before I knew it we were at the school. I put on my ladylike façade before slipping out of the car.

It was pink. Who in the hell thought it was a good idea to paint a private school pink? Probably the same people who have money trees growing in their backyards and don't give a shit about what other people think. While walking up to the second floor where my classes were held I run right into someone while turning a corner. I fall ungracefully, though everything is covered.

"Oof," the air is knocked out of me, but I quickly brush it off. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was—" I look up and I'm immediately silenced by the boy I ran into. Auburn hair and amber eyes… Yep, that is definitely one of them; a Hitachiin brother.

"No, it's alright," he smiles, holding out a hand to me. I take it gratefully. "I haven't seen you around here, are you new?" he asks, picking up my bag that I had dropped in the process and handing it to me.

"Yes, I am. I just got back from a 4 year modeling job in America," I smile charismatically, faking a blush.

"Oh, that sounds fun," he laughs. "If you want, I can help you find your class."

"That would be great. I don't think I can find it on my own," I say sheepishly, twisting a piece of my hair for effect. This really is easy. Boys really are easy to manipulate.

"Alright, what class are you in?" he asks.

"2A," I answer, and he starts walking in the opposite direction. Well, I'm glad he's around. To fill the silence I decide to introduce my fake self.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name…" I begin, tilting my head towards him slightly.

"Hitachiin Kaoru. And yours?" he asks politely. I giggle as if I'm extremely amused by something. "What's that laugh for?"

"Hayashida Kaori, nice to meet you," I laugh lightly. My fake name was the female version of Kaoru's name. Since Kaori was on all the documents, I couldn't change it. They'd have to deal with it I suppose. Kaoru chuckles.

"Well Hayashida-senpai, here's 2A!" Kaoru gestures towards the door.

"Please, it's Kaori," I smile to him, a faint blush coloring my cheeks. "Thank you so much for the help!"

"It was a pleasure," he bows. Wow. Wrapped around a girl's finger much? That was easy! But then I catch a few glares from girls passing by. Fans of his?

"I suppose I should let you get on with your life. Thank you again for the help," I curtsey and then head towards my classroom door.

"Wait, Kaori-senpai!" Kaoru grabs my shoulder and spins me around. He holds out a paper to me, "You should come to the host club after classes! You can request my brother and me! See you later," he sends a little wave before walking away.

"Host club?" I question out loud.

* * *

"A freaking host club?" I mutter, displeased. Of course, when sensei calls me to the front I put on a pleasant mask and introduce myself charismatically.

"Hello, my name is Hayashida Kaori. I just got back from America after 4 years of modeling there. I hope we have an amazing school year together!" I smile, curtseying and then going back to my seat. As soon as I'm in the back I brood over my stupidity. Of course he's nice to a lady, he's in a (excuse my French) fucking host club. Ugh. This will definitely hold things back. Damn…how did that information get by me? Instead of feeling sorry for myself, I begin to formulate a plan. Men were predictable. A simple plan could change this situation for the better! The more you pushed 'em away, the more they wanted to mess with you.

Lunch time finally rolled around but instead of going out of the classroom 90% of the girls in the class stayed behind to pile around a desk. As tall as I am, I couldn't see who they were surrounding so I just shrugged and headed to the lunch room with my packed lunch. Once in the lunch room I park myself at an empty table. I slowly eat my fruit salad while taking in my surroundings.

I take notice of the redhead twins in the lunch room along with a brunette who looks not-so-happy to be there. It's obvious she's cross-dressing though. I had hundreds of wigs and prosthetics that could make me look like anyone, and she was just wearing a male uniform with short natural hair. I had a careful eye and even though the girl was flat-chested you could still see some curves that only females could have. I wonder what her reason was for cross-dressing…

Not finding anything of interest, I pull _Les Misérables_ from my backpack and begin to read it. Before you make fun of me, I'll have you know that this is my cover. If I read romance books it gives boys ideas. It's my cover, I swear! Never mind that I have dozens of these kind of books!

"Hi there!" a voice greets to my right. I look up from my book in the direction of the voice to find a honey-blonde staring back at me with her dark brown orbs. A smile adorns her face.

"Oh, hello," I blink, realizing I hadn't answered her yet.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she points to the seat across from me.

"Not at all," I send her a smile before going back to reading and eating. We sit there in silence for a few minutes. I enjoy the quiet bliss before the girl clears her throat as if to begin speaking. I look up in inquiry.

"You're new right? What's your name?" she asks, smiling at the lunch lady who comes to pick up our trash.

"Hayashida Kaori," I nod, "And yours?"

"Houshakuji Renge," she smiles, "but you can just call me Renge!"

"And you can just call me Kaori," I grin. Her smile is sort of infectious. But I shouldn't get too close to people here. Damn. Maybe I'll just ignore her tomorrow or something. "You a first year?"

"Yes, I'm in class 1A," she confirms.

"Ah, so I'm your senior!" I laugh as she pouts. "I'm in class 2A."

"You're in the same class as that phony prince and Kyoya!" she giggles.

"Eh?" I'm confused by those names. "Who?"

"Oh, I forgot you're new! A blonde, violet eyed boy named Tamaki and a boy with glasses and black hair named Kyoya. Have you seen them in your class?" she describes them slightly.

"Hmm…" I try to think back. Boy with purple eyes and a boy with glasses… Girls…surrounding them… "OH! Those guys that the girls in my class keep surrounding?"

"Yeah! Those two are in the host club that I manage!" she squeals.

"Host club… Wait, you manage a host club? In this school? A…high school host club?" I blink.

"Yes!" she giggles. "You know what? You should go to the club after class!"

"W-wait! I don't know about this… I mean… Where is it? I p-probably won't even be able to find it!" I stutter. A host club? No thank you! But… The Hitachiin twins are part of the club… Maybe that's where I can befriend them… But how am I supposed to do that when they're supposed to be nice to all the girls there..?

"Don't worry, I'll pick you up from your class and take you there!" she smiles.

"O-okay…" I keep up my shy act. "But, what if they don't like me?"

"It's a host club, they like everyone!" she laughs it off.

"That makes me feel so much better," I grumble. She hears and giggles.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!"

"Yeah, yeah," I laugh it off. The bell rings signaling the end of lunch. "Well, I'll see you after class!"

"Bye Kaori!" Renge calls as she walks out of the cafeteria. I never noticed, but she's kind of short…

"See you later Renge!" I wave, going back to my own class.

* * *

Just as the bell rings to end class, I pack up as quickly as possible. Suou-san and Ootori-san left quickly, the girls calling to them about seeing them at the host club. Oh Lord. This might be my hardest mission yet.

"Kaori…" Renge's head pops into the classroom, moving back and forward as if she was looking for me.

"Right here," I smile, popping up behind her.

"Oh!" she jumps. "There you are! Let's go!" she drags me out.

And that was my first day of school; that was the day I was forced to the host club; that was the day that my complications of this mission began.

**(A/N: Hello, hello! Hope y'all like this chapter! Don't forget to review because reviews are like M&Ms, you can't have enough of them! Also, follow and favorite! Kisses, Halfway-Insane.)**


	3. Taking On the Host Club

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I do own the plot of this story and all OCs.)**

**(Note: **_**Italics **_**are thoughts)**

"So Kaori-senpai, what do you think?" Renge pokes my cheek.

"A-am I dead?" I stutter, not mentally ready for the scene in front of me. Now the reason I asked was the fact that this seemed to be my own personal hell. I mean, I was definitely going to hell for all the shit I've done, so God might as well make it as hell-like as possible for me. _God, if you're listening, you should make my hell a host club that has the works: squealing girls, pink everywhere, hopelessly flirty boys, and a twincest act. Wait…__twincest__?!_

"If you're asking if you've died and gone to heaven, then yes!" Renge giggles, bringing my attention back to her and away from the _waaaay _too close pair of identical brothers.

"Um, yeah," I laugh nervously. _When Renge said she managed a high school host club, I was not expecting a legitimate host club._

"And who is this new princess?" Suou-san walks up to me, taking my hand and pressing a gentle kiss to the top of it. I'm too busy still gawking at the host club interior to bother pulling it away. Renge elbows me and my attention is pulled back to the blond hafu that has graced me with his presence. And I really do mean_ graced. All _of the boys in this room were hot.In Priss terms, they were totally screwable. In my terms, they were freaking foxy with a capital f. But enough of that, I hadn't answered his question.

"Hayashida Kaori, I'm a second year," I flash a smile before subtly pulling my hand from his own. "I'm in your class Suou-san, you'd think you'd remember!" I giggle. His face begins to turn the same shade of red as the roses that had welcomed me into the room.

"I apologize princess, it completely slipped my mind. And you can just call me Tamaki dear," he takes his chin in my hand and gazes into my eyes. _As gorgeous as this guy is, I have a job to do..._

"Alright…Tamaki. I was invited here by Kaoru…can I go speak to him please?" I put my lower lip out slightly to turn up my innocent factor, inquiring him with slightly watering eyes.

"Oh…very well then princess. Let me accompany you to their table," he puts his hand out and I take it with ease_. Men are so easy to control. God…I'm brilliant._ Renge follows, and I'm assuming she'll do that for the rest of the club. As soon as we got to the table, Tamaki bowed to me, "This is where I bid you adieu, princess. Please have a pleasant time while you're here. If you have a chance come visit me!" and then he skips back to his own group of girls.

"Hello again," I smile delicately, looking in between the two embracing twins to make it seem as if I know which twin I'm talking to.

One looks confused while the other lights up just a bit. _Now I know which one is Kaoru. Good._

"Kaori, you came!" Kaoru pulls away from his brother and walks over. Hikaru shoots me a dirty look before talking among his guests. _What was that look for? Hopefully this plan will work with one twin… Baka Asame, you have to befriend both of them. The plan won't work otherwise!_

"Of course I did," I giggle, allowing blood to flow to my cheeks. "Renge invited me and I couldn't turn her down." _Act like you forgot about his invitation. Nice job baka. You are the worst kind of baka._

"Oh," his face falls a little. _Dammit._

"And a little birdie with orange hair invited me too," I wink before turning to Renge, "So Renge, who did you say I had to request?"

"Right! It's time for you to meet my Haruhi!" Renge laughs, pulling me at top speed.

"I'll talk to you later Kaoru!" I call back as I'm being dragged. I receive another dirty look from the opposite twin. _Well this'll be hell._

"So Haruhi, how did you join the host club?" I question, trying to make small talk without making a rude comment. _I don't even smoke and I need a drag. How do people do this normally? Although, Haruhi and Renge aren't that hard to talk to…wait…Haruhi's talking…shit. I haven't been listening. Maybe I should start listening now? I'm screwing this up!_

"—and so now I'm working off my debt," Haruhi finishes.

"O-oh wow," I blink. "That's…interesting."

"Kaori-senpai, you modeled for four years in America right? How was that?" Haruhi asks innocently, unaware that I hadn't heard a single word of her explanation. Haruhi's customers look genuinely curious as well as they decided to join us.

"It was an interesting experience. Definitely a culture shock," I lie. I'd been to America a million times. _I didn't have to be so damn girly over there, plus the police are sloppy over there._ "But I got to spend my time there doing one of the things I love to do most, so it was worth it!"

"One of the things? What else do you like to do Kaori-senpai?" one of Haruhi's guest asked politely.

"I also enjoy designing clothes," I smile, gesturing to my altered uniform, "as you can see by my latest creation."

"You didn't have someone else design it?" a girl tilts her head in confusion. _What, girls at this school can't be talented?_

"No, I designed it myself," I send her a gentle smile. "I also did all of the cutting and sewing for it. It's really easy once you get the hang of it! Here, let me show you some of my designs," I begin to get excited, pulling out my sketchbook. I showed the girls different designs.

"Oh wow!"

"These are really good!"

"Could you design me something Kaori-san?"

I brushed off the girl's compliments, but when I got to the cosplay…Renge went nuts. Literally.

"SO KAWAII!~~~" the blonde first year squeals. "Oh Kaori-senpai, you have to design the host club's cosplay from now on! Kyoya! Look at these!" _Aaaand there goes my sketchbook._

At that moment I knew I had screwed up. I had gotten myself into some deep shit. _God, please…just this one time show mercy on me. I know I've done a bunch of fucked-up shit in my life but don't let me get even more involved with this damned host club!_

It was the host club's meeting time but since I was a guest of Renge's, I had been allowed to stay. It was also due to the fact that they were meeting over giving me the job to design cosplays.

"Miss Hayashida, your designs seem to have impressed our manager. If you would do us the honor of designing our…costumes…from now on…" Ootori-san sends a chilling smile that tells me one thing: he's not asking.

"I-I don't k-know Ootori-san…" I stumble. _Act shy, you'll get out of it..._

"Just Kyoya is fine, we are in the same class after all. Also, I'll cut Haruhi's debt by 25% if you decide to," my classmate's glasses glint in a very creepy yet persuading manner. Haruhi looks over to me with the most desperate look a girl could give. _What? No! Not that face…anything but the face that Hime gives me when she wants something…_

"I suppose…" I cave. _Damn the world._

"Does that mean that Kaori-chan is joining the host club?" a smaller blond asks. He and tall, dark, and handsome were the only ones I couldn't yet name.

"Yeah, she's the host club's costume designer!" Renge laughs, pulling me into one of her hugs of death.

"I thought we were doing the cosplay designs," one of the twins, Hikaru I'm assuming since he's glaring daggers at me, looks skeptically at Kyoya.

"Yeah, that's not fair," Kaoru pouts.

"You two don't know the first thing about cosplay! Kaori-senpai clearly knows what she's doing! You Hitchiin boys have nothing on her!" Renge declares.

"Now, now Renge. Don't be comparing me to the Hitachiin's of all people," I grumble. During the host club, Kaoru had stopped pretending to like me and showed his true colors. He seemed to be just like his brother, and I hadn't even officially talked to his brother. Suddenly all eyes are on me. _What did I do…? Oh… I just blew my cover. Great. So…how do I go about this now? _

I giggle nervously, "I mean, they are the flesh and blood of Yuzuha Hitachiin. I could never be compared to their talent!"

"Never," one twin nods in satisfaction.

"Ever," the other mimics his brother's movements. I can't really tell who is who unless one is glaring murderously at me, but right now they both have the same deadpan expressions on their face. It's pretty strange actually since I've never had to tell two twins apart before. I don't know how people can tell twins apart, especially when they both act the exact same. The others seem to accept this answer and don't think twice about my statement. Or so I hope.

"I'm your manager and you two have no say in it," Renge smirks. "Kaori-senpai, you're hired!"

"O-okay…" I squeak. _Damn, I never knew I'd have to take on this job __and __a host club…_

**(A/N: I know, I know, this was a terrible chapter. It was mostly a filler since I've been on vacation for the past week and a half, sowwy! Next chapter will be much better! As always, don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Kisses, Halfway-Insane) **


End file.
